


Enemy Of The North

by Kianna411



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna411/pseuds/Kianna411
Summary: The Seven Kingdoms have once again become Seven Kingdoms after Daenerys Targaryen failed to bring them together in her conquest. By 250AC the Starks hold Winterfell in isolation, Lannisters hold the Rock with open war, Tyrells struggle to maintain their grip on Highgarden while fighting the Lannisters, Greyjoys are in civil war between Balon's brothers and grandson, the Riverlands are holding on to their kingdom by a thread, and the Crownlands, Dragonstone, Storms End, and Dorne follow in isolation building their kingdoms back up from ruins after The War of the Five Kings and Second Dance of Dragons.





	1. I.

King Brandon watched his nephews and niece practice with the very swords he gifted them on their 18th nameday. He watched as his niece Jocelyn taunted her younger brothers. Jocelyn reminded him as Arya and Lyanna from what everyone else said. It was then when he heard Jocelyn's laugh that their father joined him.

"She becomes Arya and aunt Lyanna more and more every day."

Rickon ignored the comment, "Why didn't you tell me one of the Glover boys wants my only daughter's hand?"

"There was no need. Jocelyn isn't going to marry a Glover."

"She's in love with a Flint boy and you haven't arranged the betrothal, why not?" Asked Rickon.

"Do you want her to marry or not? Rickon she is your only daughter I would never set up something without your permission. The girl is 25. The older she gets the less offers there will be."

"She is the niece of 3 kings and will be the daughter of one far later than that. She's valuable to everyone. Sansa and Arya only had sons. She's the only girl," pointed out Rickon.

Bran wanted to respond but Maester Orwell had interrupted, "Your Grace there is a raven for you." Bran read the small paper and looked at his brother with a stern look.

"We meet in the crypts. Bring them as well."

This was when Rickon knew something was wrong. The met in the crypts when things were serious because Bran felt the presence of the Stark before him. It had become Bran's safe place, of course after the weirwood tree, and it was a quiet place.

Rickon helped wheel Bran down into the crypts with his children as his heel. Once they were left alone Bran was placed in front of his brother, his wife, and his children.

"Uncle Bran why are we here?" Asked Eddard, Rickon's first born child and son.

"There was a raven. As we speak, the Riverlands and our cousin King Torrence is on his way to invade the Vale. He seeks our help."

"Is he mad?! He can't just decide to invade another kingdom and expect us to join with him!" Yelled Lyanna Mormont, now Rickon's wife.

"Mother is right. It was a foolish move. The Reach and The Rock have been fighting each other for years but they still border much of the Riverlands. The Crownlands under Daenerys Targaryen won't invade anything with a small army and little to no resources. Why would he even think about putting himself in such a weak place?" Inputted Jocelyn, Rickon's daughter.

"He is an ally but we only protect the Riverlands if they are being invaded not if they are the ones invading. We aren't going to side with him, are we?" Asked Rickon.

"Of course not. Starks haven't traveled South in years. We will send a raven back declaring neutrality on any wars fought south of the neck like we've always done. But he is blood and you all should know. I will send ravens to Sansa and Arya telling them what is happening. But in case I will send 1,000 men to the Neck. I want Eddard and Jocelyn to go with Meera to Greywater Watch. I want the Stark men and Crannogmen to defend the neck in case anyone tries to invade the North," ordered Bran getting nods from the twins of Rickon.

"Why would anyone try and invade the North. Why would cousin Torrence want to invade the North if he's going to war with the Vale?" Asked Benjen, the youngest of Rickon's children.

"Always prepare for the worse. We have the largest army in Westeros and no one knows it," answered Rickard, Rickon's second son.

"He's right. With the Free Folk, the Night's watch we have almost 80,000. With the Manderly's and the new fleet we have over 200 war galleys. Iron Islands have about one fourth of our men but their ships are what really count," added Jocelyn.

"They haven't stepped off their salt throne since the death of Balon Greyjoy. They've been in open civil war for the past 40 years. Balon's brothers and grandson are still fighting for control," hissed Rickard.

"The Reach and Rock have about 30,000 more or less each since they've begun fighting. Both have about 75 ships left after the fighting too. The Reach were never one's for war though they have ships and men they took the most hits. The Riverlands have about 30,000, the Crownslands have 20,000 men but 3 dragons, Stormsland about 30,000. The Vale has almost 60,000 men it can defend itself. It's the bloody Vale we're talking about," explained Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn is right. The Riverlands under uncle Edmure never had a chance. They did rebuild but they did not prosper. It was wasted potential," added Rickon.

"It wasn't wasted potential. The Riverlands border 5 kingdoms including ours. Uncle Edmure was smart enough to never anger anyone. He played it smart but it seems our cousin King Torrence sees himself a conqueror. No one, not even Daenerys Targaryen herself, could united the Seven Kingdom like Aegon The Conqueror and both had 3 dragons. Torrence has a small army and no allies. If the gods are just he will run back with his tail between his legs once he is defeated by Lord Royce," acknowledged Bran.

"When do Aunt Meera, Eddard, and I leave?" Asked Jocelyn.

"Tomorrow. Meera will want to see her brother and his children it's been a while. I will want to send ravens to every lord in the North to prepare for an attack from whom ever it may be. Hopefully it won't come to that," explained Bran. 


	2. II

"My prince, my Princess, and my queen. It has been too long," smiled Lord Reed and his daughter walked into his arms.

"Father. I hope you don't mind the circumstances," apologized Meera.

"Nonsense. A visit from the Queen in the North and the famous Northern Wolf twins is enough for me no matter the reason. How many has the King send?"

"1,000. Uncle Bran also sent the men with supplies and grain. They will set up camp around Green Fork River and watch," explained Eddard.

"What does he think will happen? Greyjoys aren't a threat this close to land. Riverlands are our only allies and our only border. They are going to war with the Vale."

"Bran just wants to be cautious. No one would invade the North but they all think that we are divided like the rest," added Meera.

"Aunt Meera is right. Tyrells and Hightowers fight for control of the Reach while they fight against the Westerlands. Lannisters fight Lannisters while fighting the Reach. Dorne is in isolation. Crownslands and Storm's End only have treaty because of Queen Shireen."

"King Torrance only wants to show the rest what's he capable of. What better target than a new king with no allies," said Jocelyn.

"Perhaps we could give him one. King Oswell is only 2 years younger than you dear sister," smiled Eddard as his sister punched him in the face.

"I'd rather die than marry a King as craven as him. He is green boy," spats Jocelyn.

"Father would have you marry some man from the Free Folk if you desire it sweet sister. King Oswell is like father's cousin King Robin stuck as his mother's breast longer than need be," laughed Eddard.

Before Jocelyn could scold at her twin one of the guards came into the room and whispered into Lord Reed's ear. The old man simply nodded motioning for the guard to leave the room, "Father, what is it?" Asked Meera.

"There are men traveling with unmarked banners. Just 20 of them and with the Crannogmen they won't even make it past the neck."

"Who would be so foolish as to travel North?" Asked Jocelyn.

"Well let's find out sister," smiled Eddard as he walked away from the group.

"Eddard! Come back here!" Called out Jocelyn as she followed her brother.

Lord Reed attempted to follow but was stopped by Meera, "Let them. Anyone would be a fool to kill a Stark. Besides, all of Westeros has heard the stories of the famous Stark twins. They couldn't kill them even if they tried."

"Starks are hard to kill. Do you remember when people would say that. The North Remembers, Winter is Coming, and another dozen every time the Starks faced death."

"They called us northern savages before the war. Then we started marrying and living beside the Free Folk, taught the women to fight beside the men, and yet look at them now. Weaker than ever. Plague by war and death," reminisced Meera.

"You have changed Meera."

"Being queen changes a lot of things. Never did I think my life would end this way. Never did I think Bran and I could be something and then the wars, the dragons, and a king or queen in every corner. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Be like what? A world where Ned Stark is Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Where Robert Baratheon lived a little longer and never left he iron shit chair? What shouldn't have happened did. I was there when Robert's Rebellion began and the banners were called. I traveled to Dorne for Lyanna Stark with Ned only to back North without her and a child, whose true origins I had to keep secret for over 15 years. Meera the gods are cruel but they do not anything in a whim," spoke Lord Reed.

Meera nodded at her father, "Excuse me I must go. Eddard has a thirst for blood and it will take more than his twin to pull him back."

Meera ran to the front gate in hopes of seeing Jocelyn and Eddard. He was unfortunately like his father but the wolf's blood, as his grandfather had called it, came from Brandon Stark more so. Jocelyn was making orders to soldiers to have archers at the gates when Meera had arrived.

"What is he planning?" 

"He wants to play. He wants them to make the first move so he has a reason to kill them," spoke Jocelyn.

"Is he mad?! He can't go around killing people not like last time. Jocelyn you need to convince him not to hurt anyone," asked Meera.

"Aunt Meera you know I can't do that. Eddard does as he likes and when he's in mood to spill some blood even I can't stop that."

"You have before Jocelyn," reminded Meera.

"Eddard doesn't trust anyone who isn't of the North and why would he? We all know what happens to Starks when they travel south. Uncle Robb, our grandmother Catelyn, our grandfather Ned. They were killed by the Lannisters and those bastards of incest, and the Starks before them where killed by the Targaryens. Father and Uncle Bran can believe in what they want but not us. They call us savages so why not show them how cruel we can be? Those men signed their death sentence when they decided to come North. If Eddard doesn't kill them, I will, or someone else. Better to fear the future king than to fear a common man," explained Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn-" Meera couldn't find any more words. She couldn't object to any of those things.

"You and uncle Bran lived in time before the wars started. You lived in happiness, but not us. Please Aunt Meera, please understand that things are different."

"Eddard has more wolf's blood than anyone would like for him to have, all of you do, and it got the last person killed. I will not stand by and watch more Starks die because of it. Not if I can stop it," warned Meera.

"Jocelyn!" Yelled Eddard running towards his sister, "I want you to use your bow today."

"Why? I prefer my sword," spoke Jocelyn as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Keep the sword for all I care but if things go bad I want you to use the bow," smiled Eddard. Jocelyn could not trust him. She gave him a confused, but angry look. Before she could give him a no Eddard grabbed her head. He moved his hands downward his rest on her cheeks, "You have never doubted me sister. Don't start now."

Jocelyn looked into her brother's eyes, gave him a nod, and then ripped herself from his grip. Meera watched as Eddard and Jocelyn walked away from her line of sight.

Eddard could any give his sister a smile as the 20 men surrounded the area with their hands on their swords. He could almost laugh as the scene of the black hooded men. Jocelyn watched as her brother dared to move forward and she followed suit.

"I would ask for your names but that would imply I care. I think we've made it clear no one travels North and stays if aren't from the North," spoke Eddard. The wolf twins stared at each other as one man left the rest and walked towards them, "You must have a death sentence," smiled Eddard drawing his sword.

Jocelyn watched as the men pulled their sword and that's when her bow went up with an arrow pointed at the young man, "Your men try anything you get an arrow in your head," warned Jocelyn.

"My men would attack then."

"They would be dead before the take one step. Only a man as stupid as you would think we would come out here alone," snapped Jocelyn.

"Yes the famous northern twins, or Stark twins, or wolf twins. I know there are more names but I don't know which ones you both prefer. Westeros has talked about you both since you killed King Harrold Aryn in the name of your aunt Sansa."

"We can kill a king and you think we won't kill you, it that is? What man could think of himself in such a high standard?" Asked Eddard.

"Well for starters my name is Tommen Lannister. My father is King Lancel Lannister."

Eddard and Jocelyn shared a laugh, "Your father named you for his cousin bastard of incest. You must not be like," smiled Eddard.

"Is your mother your aunt like your namesake Lannister?" Asked Jocelyn.

"My mother is a Frey. You do remember them, right? Your family murdered them in their castle like pigs for the slaughter," spat Tommen.

"Just like Walder Frey did to our uncle King Robb. Slaughtered him, our grandmother, and dozens of Northern men under guest right.  _The North Remembers,_  Lannister, the Frey's got what the deserved. Though Walder Frey got what he wanted in the end. One of the shit faced weasel spawn is a queen. Too bad he died before he could see it happen. Right Eddard?" Laughed Jocelyn.

"I'm getting bored. Are you bored sister?" Asked Eddard in a mocking tone.

"I think it's time we leave," agreed Jocelyn.

"No! You don't even know why I'm here," yelled Tommen.

"We don't care," smiled Jocelyn as she picked up her hand and Tommen watch the arrows go past them and land in the heads of his men, "You were both smart and stupid enough to travel with no Lannister banners especially in the Riverlands but now you have no men. Good luck traveling home," spoke Jocelyn as she slowly began to put the bow down.

"I came to seek an alliance!" Confessed Tommen. Eddard and Jocelyn gave each other a look before Eddard laughed, "It's true! I know the Starks can make the seven kingdoms whole again. They can unite the seven kingdoms as Aegon The Conqueror once did. With Lannister gold anything can happen. The most powerful regions in the south are at war but it can all stop. We can united the kingdoms under one king."

Eddard took only a few long strides and punched the blonde man in the face. It didn't take much to knock him to the ground and Jocelyn walked towards them. With her brother on top of the men Jocelyn had bent down to their level, "We shall spare your life today. Had it been the Crannogmen they would have spilled your blood sooner but slower. Come on Eddard there is no more fun for us here."


	3. III

"I trust I won't hear how the Northern Twins slayed innocent men and women at the Neck?" Asked King Bran.

"It was nothing uncle. Just a man seeking entrance to meet with you," spoke Eddard.

"Why would he want to meet with Bran?" Asked Meera.

"The man traveled with a small party with unmarked banners a couple of days ago," started Eddard before his sister had cut him off.

"He wasn't just a man. He was Prince Tommen Lannister, heir to King Lancel Lannister."

"Do tell me he is not dead. We barely avoided a war when you and your brother decided to kill King Harrold. We still owe gratitude to House Royce to convince the Vale to not seek justice for their king's death. Or do I need you to remind you of your careless actions that would have costed thousands of Northern men their lives?"

"We remember uncle but Prince Tommen is alive. We did no harm to him. We swear it," said Eddard.

"What kind of alliance did Prince Tommen want?" Asked Rickon.

"He wanted to the seven kingdoms whole again. He wanted the Starks to become Kings of the Seven Kingdoms again with the help of Lannister gold. If there is any left," scowled Jocelyn.

"Meera, Lyanna, please bring Rickard, Edric, and Benjen in here. We have much more to discuss," asked Bran. 

Jocelyn and Eddard watched as their father and uncle began to whisper. Within a minute or two the doors busted open with the twins panting brothers. Eddard had laughed at his younger brothers as they took their spots next to their elder siblings.

"Why are you panting like a dogs?" Asked Jocelyn.

"We were at the godswood. You know the one on the other side of the castle. It would be must simpler to meet in the library or the guest house," suggested Benjen.

"Uncle, father, why are we here?" Asked Rickard.

"Where is your mother and aunt?" Asked Bran noticing his wife and good sister where nowhere to be seen.

"When they found us, they said it was urgent to meet here. So, we ran and left them behind," confessed Edric.

"Then we wait for them," announced Rickon as the room went to silence.

It was a couple of minutes before both Lyanna and Meera came in with smiles on their face as they entered the great hall. Rickon and Bran raised an eyebrow to them before looking at each other.

"Must I say thank you boys for leaving your mother and I in the godswood to run here," laughed Meera.

"Sorry aunt Meera, sorry mother," apologized Rickon's three younger boys in unison.

"Now that we are here we can now discuss other things. Tomorrow morning Jon, Sansa, Arya, and their families will be here in Winterfell. The other Northern lord will come later in the day. We will have a feast and I will make several announcements. I have thought of changing titles and form of address as well as marriage alliances if we are to go to war," explained Bran.

"We go to war and we are talk marriages? That doesn't make sense," interrupted Edric.

"If we go to war the North will always fight for a Stark. Marriages with bannerman strengthen the loyalty with them. The Manderly's and Dreadfort are the allies we need the most," explained Jocelyn.

"We also need to make amends with the Karstarks. Last time they rode to fight alongside the Starks, Lord Rickard Karstark found himself a head short. His son Lord Harrion Karstark was offended to hear Aunt Sansa was married an Umber and Aunt Arya married a Flint. He wanted his son Torrhen to marry a Stark girl," added Eddard.

"Aunt Sansa's married to Lord Umber was a sign of gratitude for their loyalty. The Umbers held father and kept him safe for years before he was trusted to Skagos. Uncle Bran's marriage to Aunt Meera was more than expected. She aided Uncle Bran and kept him alive for years. The marriages were justified," argued Benjen.

"We do have a Stark princess," offered Eddard before earning himself a punch in the chest.

"I won't marry a Karstark to be a broodmare. Marry me to a Flint or a Free Folk. At least I will know what to expect from a marriage with them," snapped Jocelyn.

"Enough! Do not embarrass yourself in front of your king by squandering like children," huffed Rickon.

Jocelyn and Eddard had nodded at their father as Jocelyn placed her younger brother Rickard between them, "Uncle, father, if I am to marry then let it be to a warrior. Free Folk or Northern man but I ask no matter the chance I will not be married to man south of the Neck."

Rickon had looked at his brother to get a response from him. Bran watched as Rickon gave a small nod then turned his attention to his only niece, "So be it. You shall marry a Northern man if you wish. When Sansa, Jon, and Arya arrive we will discuss marriages with them as well. The have Stark blood in their veins. They are important to the North as we are."

Everyone in the room nodded, "I shall have someone wake you all when the rest of the family has arrived. Winterfell will once again have the children of Ned Stark together again," smiled Meera.


	4. IV

Bran remembered a day like this years ago. When Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell seeking his father to become the king's hand. Bran knew all too well what happened when Ned Stark rode south. For Rickon is was fresh in his mind rather than almost 50 years ago. Bran had stood at the end with Arya while Rickon stood by his mother. Those were happier times before the wars.

All of a sudden Bran felt Meera reached over to him. He lightly intertwined their fingers and looked beyond her to find Lyanna whispering in Rickon's ear. He never wanted to rule Winterfell. He was a crippled. He was called ' _The Crippled King'_ , ' _The Broken King'_ , ' _The Crippled Wolf_ ' but was respected by the Northern lords and it's inhabitants for the progress he made over the years. The roads he built, the laws he made, and with the help of Jon integrating the Free Folk with the rest of the North.

Arya and her husband Raymund Flint where expected first. Sansa was to come later in the day, only because she had a larger family of three kids who had children of their own. Arya only had a son and daughter named Cedrick and Arianna. Cedrick was the same age as the twins and Arianna was the same age as Rickard. It was then that Bran wondered why they hadn't married each other since they all tried to hold it off for years

The thought was pushed out of his head as Arya, Raymund, Cedrick, and Arianna kneeled before him. He blanked out for quite a bit and that hadn't happened it a while.

"My king."

"Arya. It's been too long," smiled Bran as he got a hug from his elder sister.

Arya wasn't the same. There were grey hair's everywhere, walking wasn't as easy, and her eyes were always tired. Bran and Rickon weren't any different. It surprised Bran that none of them had died, then he remembered that saying most Northerners repeated, ' _You Starks are hard to kill_ '. Bran could taste the irony of that.

"Shall we talk?"

"Aunt Arya can we get a hug first?" Asked Benjen from the end of the line.

Arya smiled at him opening up his arms to her, "Of course," Benjen got out of line to hug his favorite aunt.

He wasn't supposed to have favorites, but Arya was his favorite aunt there was no denying that. He had fond memories of her growing up. Arya spent the first couple years of her marriage in Winterfell with her husband. Arya father-in-law Donnel Flint had allowed them to live in Winterfell and she was grateful.

Besides that, Arya helped him become a better fighter. Her tips and criticism helped him against his elder siblings who felt the need to pick on him for his age.

"Aunt Arya I feel as if you get smaller by the year," laughed Benjen as he released her from his arms.

"Cedrick, Arianna, come talk to your cousins," ordered Raymund.

Arianna and Cedrick reminded Bran of Eddard and Jocelyn in a way. Though Arya's children had inherited the Stark looks. Long face, grey eyes, and dark brown hair. The twins inherited Rickon's hair and eyes unlike the rest of Rickon's boy who favored Lyanna and the Mormont coloring. But they carried a sense of doom every Stark has since the War of the Five Kings. Even the ones without the name. Death lingered around the North, especially those with Stark blood themselves.

Arianna curtseyed and Cedrick had bowed to his uncles, aunts, and cousins making Bran and Rickon smile. Their mother was Arya and their father a Flint, and many expected a different behavior from them.

"Could we please go inside?" Asked Arianna looking between her father, mother, and uncle.

"Yes. We should talk in the great hall," nodded Arya.

The crowd had vanished with one nod from Bran. The small group made their way to the great hall in peace. The twins had taken to speaking with their cousins as the rest of the boys stayed by their father. Arya's children had inherited her long skinny figure, but Bran knew they were warriors at heart. There were many ways to fight besides sword and fast moves.

"Arianna, Cedrick, it has been too long. I really wish you would come to Winterfell more," smiled Meera.

"That's very nice to say Aunt Meera. We are very sorry but grandfather grows sick by the day and mother wants us home now more than ever," explained Arianna.

"We were sorry to hear. Lord Flint has been kind to the Starks for years. He is a good man," nodded Bran.

"Thank you, my king. My father sends his regrets as in event of a war he will not be able to join your side as he did with King Robb. He has entrusted my son and I to lead the men and women of Flint's Fingers in case of war," said Raymund.

"Of course. A wise decision but there won't be a war either way. Anyone would be a fool to attack us," interrupted Rickon.

Bran gave a look to Rickon before speaking, "Yes it would be foolish but prideful people make foolish mistakes. History shows us this. We must do what we must to protect the North as we have been over the past 50 years."

"What does the council have to say?" Asked Arya.

"The King's council or the war?" Scoffed Eddard.

"Eddard don't start," warned Lyanna.

"Let him speak. I want to know what one of the Northern twins has to say," insisted Arya.

"Uncle Bran has no real council. He has advisors and lords who do the same thing but he dismisses them back to their castles every couple of months," started Eddard.

"Why the fuck would we have a council like those Southern cunts. We are of the North there's no reason for us to have a council," spat Rickard.

"Rickard language please. I don't care how old you are I am still your mother," warned Lyanna. Her sons had a foul mouth and though she knows men do it all the time, her boys were always her babies in her eyes.

"Sorry mother but I needed to say that," apologized Rickard.

"And what of King Torrence Tully, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Shireen Baratheon, and Prince Gendry Baratheon. They are southerners and they are family and friends or do you seem to forget that? We may not have a written alliance with them as we do with the Riverlands but a spoken alliance of respect we do," implored Bran.

"What happens when they die? What happens when you and father die? We hold no loyalty to anyone south. King Torrence is your cousin, not ours," replied Eddard.

"You forget your uncle Jon and his children and grandchildren. They are Targaryens and they are not our enemy," reminded Bran.

"Uncle Jon is half Targaryen but he doesn't want to be one," injected Edric.

"Jon's situation is complicated and we shouldn't be talking about it as if we understand," added Meera.

"Jon is Jon. He's as much as a Stark as the rest of us. He is our cousin, our blood, and we were raised to think of him as a half-brother. He even looks like a Stark so he is one," criticized Arya.

"Queen Daenerys is his aunt. Prince Aegon is his half-brother. Shouldn't he hold some loyalty to them?" Asked Benjen.

"Only Jon can answer that. We may have known him longer but Daenerys and Aegon provided Jon with a love voided in childhood by my mother," explained Bran.

"Do you think Prince Aegon would marry one his grandchildren to one of uncle Jon's grandchildren?" Asked Arianna. She hadn't spoken many words so it was a shock to hear her say anything about that matter.

"Arianna what do you mean?" Asked Rickon.

"Obviously, the time after the war was a time of rebuilding and it makes sense for uncle Jon's children to marry Northerners but no so much for his grandchildren. Once Prince Aegon is king he might want their grandchildren to marry. They are brothers after all," explained Arianna as she inched closer to her father's side.

"Please go on Arianna," encouraged Bran, "The rest of this family seems to think it's smart to share their opinions. There is no need to stay quiet now."

There was a long pause and Bran thought he scared the niece who never had to time to really get to know, "Well... Prince Aegon is always going to have allies in the North and not just because of Queen Daenerys' friendship with most of the Starks. He will have his nieces and nephews in the North who are related to the Starks but that's where it all ends. Loose bloodlines don't bred loyalty, not like ours. So, a marriage between grandchildren is the clear option," continued Arianna.

"Is that why we are here Bran? You are preparing for war by marrying the Northern houses to each other?" Asked Arya.

" _When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the park survives_. Do you remember when father use to say that?  _The North Remembers, The Winters are hard, but the Starks will endure._ _Winter is Coming. The Wolves will come again._ Northerners repeat those words as if the come from the Old Gods themselves. Let the south fight their wars and we shall marry in peace."

"What happens when we war comes to us? We are going to defend ourselves, right?" Asked Edric.

"We will do what is necessary to protect the North," nodded Bran.

"Then that means going South to protect our lands. We should negotiate with the Riverlands and the Vale now before things get to out of hand and we find them both marching to Winterfell. We all here in Winterfell is marry who ever you seem fit. Uncle Bran you promised us you would let us be forced into a marriage that we didn't want. So let us suggest who we should marry. All of us. When Aunt Sansa, Uncle Jon, and their families can we need to discuss this then?" asked Eddard.

"Of course. Their grandchildren will have a say in who they marry and not to marry at all. We shall discuss this again when Sansa comes," agreed Bran.


End file.
